Groggi
Fatigue |weaknesses = Fire Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Groggi is a Dog Wyvern that shares traits with Bohemian waxwings. It is notable for consuming large quantities of alcohol, which it derives from fermented fruit and nectar, and will spit concentrated alcohol at anything that threatens them. Physiology Groggi is similar in body structure to Jaggia, Wroggi, and Maccao, being notably larger and bulkier than both Jaggi and Baggi. Its body is covered in grey feathers, and it has a small, light brown crest on its head. Its head and underbelly are cinnamon-coloured, with a black "mask" through the eyes and a black throat, with the "mask" displaying a notable white "trim". Its arms and legs are covered in black plating with yellow ring-like markings, though the arms are notable for having small, red appendages on them. Its nose is a bright red, and its eyes are brown. Ecology Groggi are low-level predators, being preyed on by many larger monsters, such as Khezu, Gigginox, Blangonga, Zamtrios, Tidal Najarala, Gulogre, Barioth, Tigrex, Brachydios, Glacial Agnaktor, Rajang, and Deviljho, and face competition for food from other monsters their size, such as Giaprey, Baggi, Zamite, and Blango. They are omnivorous, feeding on fruit, insects, and small Herbivores like Popo and Anteka, but occasionally go after more dangerous quarry, such as Bullfango, Giggi, and the aforementioned Giaprey, Baggi, Zamite, and Blango. They enjoy getting buzzed on alcohol, deriving it from fruit and nectar that ferment in colder climates, and some individuals have been known to get so intoxicated that they clumsily crash into cave walls and fall off cliffs, lacking the reaction time needed to avoid these environmental hazards. Fortunately for them, they have strong livers that protect them from alcohol poisoning, and this heavy drinking is not without its benefits, as they can store alcohol in a specialized sac and spit it at prey, dulling their sense and making them easier to bring down. Their grey feathers provide insulation and camouflage in snowy environments, and they are commonly seen hunting in packs, operating under the command of a larger alpha male called Great Groggi. Behavior Groggis are alcoholics by nature, consuming large quantities of alcohol whenever the winter season comes around, to the point where they can't detect hazards in time and get injured or killed as a result. They are both aggressive and clumsy, attacking anything on sight while tripping over themselves, and will form packs in order to bring down prey easier. They are also notable for constantly urinating and making incomprehensible roars and growls wherever they go, which are also consequences of their heavy drinking. Abilities While rather clumsy, tripping over themselves when attacking and having stalled reaction times due to constant drinking, Groggis have high pain tolerance, being immune to flinching, and can dull the senses of their prey by spitting alcohol at them, reducing their motor skills and making them easier to kill. They are also resistant to radiation poisoning thanks to their constant drinking, and their livers are powerful enough to prevent alcohol poisoning, even if alcohol is consumed in large amounts. Habitat Groggi are encountered in polar regions. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 210 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 213 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 335 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 473 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Slip and Punch Groggi staggers from side to side, then throws a hook at the hunter. This attack deals low damage. Drunken Tail Swipe Groggi swings its tail at the hunter in a 360 degree motion, then loses its footing and falls to the ground. This attack deals low damage. Tripping Charge Similar to Yian Kut-Ku, Gypceros, and Yian Garuga, Groggi will run towards the hunter before tripping over itself and falling to the ground, stumbling to different sides as it runs. This attack deals low-medium damage. Drunken Pounce Groggi pounces at the hunter, but falls on its face as it does so, not having the reaction time needed to land properly. This attack deals low damage. Alcohol Spit Groggi hocks a ball of concentrated alcohol at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Fatigue. Weapons Groggi have no weapons of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Great Groggi weapons. Armour Groggi have no armour of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Great Groggi armour. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Groggi's name is a pun on groggy, which refers to dizziness. * Design-wise, Groggi was modeled after Bohemian waxwings. * Groggi was inspired by a gag in a Halloween-based Monster Hunter short by NCHProductions. The gag in question features Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, and Great Wroggi getting drunk at a Halloween party and taunting a group of hunters out trick-or-treating for monster carves instead of hunting monsters, which annoys them so much that they leave. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fatigue Monster